


Dreamtime

by Miss_M



Category: True Detective
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, POV Minor Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: So long as he doesn’t have to say it out loud, Johnny can believe it really was a dream.





	Dreamtime

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

So long as he doesn’t have to say it out loud, Johnny can believe it really was a dream.

Dreams can’t hurt Johnny. They’re scary, but no harm done. Not like his mama pulling out a chunk of his hair the day they kicked Toby out, his father beating the tar out of him, the people he stayed with when first he got to the Quarter refusing to let him leave. The men with the animal faces, the paralyzing sleep, Marie vanishing – what was that next to real pain? 

Folks said Marie wandered off, fell into a bayou, but Johnny Joanie wasn’t born yesterday. No bayou kid ever drowns, not without dedicated help.

After he got away from those people with the padlocked door and fists heavier than his old man’s, he grew out his hair, learned to spot the weird ones, not to let his hands shake when he puts on his face.

His hands hardly ever shake now, except when he’s jonesing or just really tired, the rising sun a pale old bruise over the Quarter. 

As soon as he sees the lanky stranger with the big notebook watching him intently, Johnny knows it’s time to wake up.


End file.
